Best Friends It's a promise, not a label
by Mrs. Bridget Vreeland Richman
Summary: Ned and Moze are confused about their feelings toward each other. But if one of them realizes how they feel, will it be too late to let the other person know?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so basically I love Ned and Moze so i decided to write a fanfic.

So basically right know Ned and Moze are trying to discover their feelings for each other. They're sophomores. Cookie isn't really in this that much coz it's focused more on Ned and Moze.

Disclaimer: You get the drill.

-----------------------------

.:Chapter 1:.

-----------------------------

"Ned. Put me down. Ned? Ned!" Moze screamed as Ned held her after coming up from behind her and picking her up. She screamed and pounded heavily on his chest. Ned ignored the constant pain and continued walking towards the pool as fast he could. If Ned had done this before, Moze could've easily taken him down. But Ned had grown and had gotten out of his lanky state. He wasn't as puny or as scrawny as he had been in 6th or 7th grade. With them finishing sophomore year, Ned had gotten stronger and even taller than Moze.

"Moze. You are gonna have to go in sooner or later." Ned said as he stopped right at the edge of the concrete knowing fully well that Moze felt uncomfortable in a two piece.

"That's exactly why I am wearing your huge t-shirt." Moze replied. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable in her swimsuit. The reason was unknown at the moment, but Moze sometimes felt that it was because Ned would have to see her wearing a bikini. And then that would be the reason she would feel uncomfortable although she didn't know why. After all, it was, well, Ned.

She looked back at him. "Now put me down!" She said louder at him as she gave him a good smack on the shoulder.

Her smile grew less as his turned into a smirk. He nodded.

"Don't you dare." Moze ordered.

"Cannonball!" Everyone's heads turned when Ned shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped into the pool carrying a what seemed to be screaming Moze.

--------------------------------

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Ned asked, still full of energy.

"Sure." Moze replied sarcastically as she swung the flip-flops she held onto back and forth. She continued walking barefoot on the hot concrete while Ned's damp oversized t-shirt clung to every inch of her body.

"Aw, come on. I don't see why you don't like wearing a bikini. Don't worry. You look great." He chuckled as he tugged on her shirt.

"Hey!" She replied defensively after hitting Ned's hand for tugging on her shirt. Or his shirt, actually.

"That shirt is way too big for you." He said looking out into the sunset.

"Puh-lease. This shirt looks big on you too."

"Hey! That's because you told my aunt the wrong size."

Moze laughed remembering her genius work. "You could've returned it. Plus, I was mad at you for dipping YOUR oreos into MY ice cream then finishing all of what was left of my vanilla flavored frozen yogurt."

"I can't help it. Your ice cream was calling my name." He said as they both reached his house.

They paused in front of the door and looked each other straight in the eye, both of them smirking.

Moze was the first one to make a move. She opened the door to his house and ran straight inside.

"Hey!" Ned said immediately after Moze ran in. "Wait! It's not fair!" He yelled running after her.

All Moze did was laugh as she ran straight into his bedroom and into his bathroom carrying her bag with her. She slammed the door shut as Ned entered his room panting.

He banged on his bathroom door. "Moze! Wait! That wasn't fair! You had a head start!"

Moze opened the door halfway and smiled.

"It's not my fault your reflexes suck. Now get your slowish butt out of the doorway and let me take a shower."

Ned stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever," he whined," but next time I get a head start."

She stuck her tongue back out at him. "Yeah, yeah." She said as she closed the door.

Ned looked around his room for a towel. He heard the shower being turn on and smiled as he heard the rush of water.

He wrapped the clean towel around his thighs and removed his board shorts. He lied down on his bed and began to stare at the ceiling before he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Moze had finished showering and now began to turn the shower off. She looked around for one of Ned's towels and found one in the cabinet. She began to dry herself off.

_I don't see why you don't like wearing a bikini. Don't worry. You look great. _

Ned had said that she looked great. Why did her heart begin to jump? Lately, Moze had been confused of her feelings toward Ned. She didn't know if it's just coz he's her best friend, but she felt something. Does she love Ned? She doesn't know. She wants Ned to answer for her.

_I wonder what Ned feels?_

She asked herself. Maybe if she found out Ned what he felt, then she would know what she felt. She is so dependent on Ned that she sometimes needs him to think for her.

As soon as she dried, she put on fresh clothes and got out of Ned's bathroom so that he could take a shower.

"Shower's free." She yelled out as she dried her hair with a towel.

She laughed at the sight of Ned sleeping.

She whipped her towel at him causing Ned to wake up instantly.

"Ow!" He sat up and constantly rubbed his arm.

"Shower's free." Moze said as she gave her cutest smile and walked over to his desk.

Ned rubbed his head and sat up while holding his pillow.

He stood up and walked towards his bathroom throwing the pillow at Moze who had just hung up the phone.

"Cheese?" She asked him.

"Please. Strawberry?"

"Banana. Money is?"

"On the table. You can take..."

"Your mom's car got it." She finished as she headed out the door and grabbed the keys and money that were on the table.

Moze got into Mrs. Bigby's car and put the key into the ignition.

_It's awesome that we got our driver's license, coz then we would have to ask Mrs. B to drive for us._ She thought as she turned on the radio to a rock station. She felt like singing out loud at the moment.

She parked the car and walked into the Jamba Juice.

"Hey Julie." She smiled as she approaced the register.

"The usual?" She asked.

"Not today. Ned wants the Banana Berry. But I'm still up for the Strawberry swirl." She smiled as she answered.

"Okay, so just for kicks, an original Banana Berry, an original Strawberry Swirl, and both of them with energy boosts so that you two could stay up all night?" Julie said as she typed in to the register.

"Yup. Don't forget the bendy straws. I'll be back. I just have to grab pizza next door." Moze answered as she payed the registrar money.

She walked into Pizza hut and asked for her cheese pizza with cheese in the crusts. She thanked the guy who gave her the food and stuck it in the car.

She hastened into Jamba Juice and grabbed what she order. "Bye Julie! See you next week!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

_I am so hungry. _She thought as she backed her car out and headed towards Ned's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay. Chapter Two. I hope I get lots of reviews. My disclaimer is pretty straightforward. Don't you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.

-------------------------------------

.:Chapter Two:.

-------------------------------------

Ned had just stuck the popcorn bag in the microwave as he heard a car being pulled into the driveway. He took a bag of potato chips and threw them towards the door that had just opened.

At the same time, Moze came in holding the box of pizza in one hand and the jamba juice carton that held their drinks in her other hand. Automatically, as she came through the door she shifted towards her left where the bag of potato chips landed on top of the pizza box.

"Come on!" Ned heard Moze yell from the living room.

"Chill. I'm coming with the buttered popcorn geez." He said entering the room.

She handed his chilled beverage to him as he sat down next to her on the couch. They faced each other.

"Ready?" She asked as she held her hand up casually.

"Let's do this." He said as he collided his hand with hers giving her a high-five.

Immediately, they played.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"No!" Ned cried in defeat as Moze jumped up.

"Yes!" She said as she reached for the movie. "My choice. Tonight I feel like we need a chick flick."

Ned groaned as Moze walked over to the tv. He walked over to the speakers and turned them on.

"Oh, hush up. You're just sad that you're not someone's night in shining armor." Moze stated as she placed the disc into the dvd player.

"Is that right?" Ned replied as he began to tickle her.

Moze ran towards the couch laughing. She stopped right in front of the couch but Ned kept going so he ran into her. They both fell onto the couch with Ned on top of Moze's body.

Moze stared into his blue eyes and swore she could drown in them.

_Come on Ned. _She thought. _Give me a sign._ She then thought to no one in particular. _Let me know if Ned likes me._

Immediately coming back into reailty, she pushed him off of her. "Get off of me." She exclaimed as he gave out a laugh.

She laughed too, but her laugh hadn't lasted long. She still thought about her sign.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the movie, both of them started to drift off to sleep. Ned began to lean back against the arm of the couch while Moze leaned toward him. Pretty soon, both they're legs were on the couch and Moze's whole body leaned on Ned. Both of them were half asleep. It had been quite an energetic day. All of the energy probably had gotten drained out of them.

"Moze?" She heard Ned say to check if she was awake. She lifted her head up. Her head had been resting on his chest.

She looked up at Ned. Their faces were close. She stared into those blue eyes again. Neither of them said anything and it was probably because they were both sleepy.

Half of her wanted to kiss him. The other half was already asleep.

She continued to stare into his eyes.

Moze thought sleepily. _If he likes me, he should kiss me. This is the perfect time._

Ned didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her, but would she get mad? What if he didn't know how he felt? What if they would stop being friends?

_Coward. _Ned thought to himself as he broke the gaze and looked at the t.v.

Moze held her breath. For some reason, she felt her eyes water up. Not wanting him to see her face, she quickly rested her head on his chest again.

Did she want Ned to like her? Was she disappointed? She didn't know. All she knew was that Ned didn't like her. And she'd have to go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer is the best. I have lots of time to do anything. I also feel really lazy most of the time. But I miss my friends, especially my best friend who's going to a different school next year. :(. I miss her. _Best Friends. It's a promise, not a label._

Disclaimer: I wish Ned was mine, but sadly he isnt. Neither is the show or anyone in it.

----------------------------------------

.:Chapter 3:.

----------------------------------------

Ned woke up feeling the warmth of the morning surround him. He and Moze fell asleep in the same position they had been in last night, except that someone had put a blanket over them. Ned figured that his mom had done that before she left for work in the morning.

Moze's arms were wrapped around Ned while her head still rested on his chest. The blanket came up to her shoulders and his arm rested on her back.

He suddenly remembered the night before. _Moze. _He should've kissed her. He wanted to. Now it was too late.

He gently stroked her hair as he watched her sleep.

They had been in a peaceful position until...

"Ned! Have you seen Moze she's not at her...Oh." Cookie yelled as he came in through Ned's front door.

Cookie's loud voice startled Ned which made him move and wake up Moze. Moze, startled by Ned's movement, jumped a bit and fell off the couch.

"Ow." Ned heard her say as Cookie came over to sit on the chair close to them.

Ned sat up and suddenly felt pain in his neck. He pulled onto his strain neck as Moze sat on the couch once again.

"Someone forgot to leave home last night." Cookie smiled mischeiviously.

"Yeah. We were kinda tired because we went swimming, and you can never not have friday-pizza-movie-plus popcorn and jambajuice-night." Ned laughed embarrasingly.

"Right.." Cookie said unconvinced. "Anyways, I was going to ask for Moze's help but she wasn't at her house so I thought you'd know where she was."

"Help for what?" Moze said wiping her eyes from her sleepiness.

"Lisa. I was wondering if I could have some of the roses you grew out in your backyard. The one that we grew out when we all had that rush of gardening feeling and so we all planted roses in your backyard."

"When are you taking her out?" Ned asked.

"In about three hours." Cookie said looking at his watch.

"Oh crap. What time is it?" Moze asked getting up.

"It's around lunch time." Cookie answered.

"Ugh! Sorry guys, I'm supposed to do the laundry before my mom get's home today. Although, if I had help, I could do it faster." She smiled directly at Cookie.

"Fine." Cookie said as he got up and followed Moze.

"Later, Ned." Moze yelled out after she stepped outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Ned tells me someone has a sense of uncomfort in a bikini." Cookie said as he helped her separate the colors from whites.

"I am not." Moze said defensively as she threw in all the whites in the washing machine.

Cookie stared at her.

"Okay maybe I was." She said pressing the buttons on the washing machine as it started.

"And why was that?" Cookie smirked. He knew that Moze and Ned were meant to be together, even if they didn't know it yet.

"Just because..." Moze said quietly as she looked out the window. "Well I was. But I'm not anymore." Moze said sadly.

"I'm not." She said convincing herself as she continued to stare out the window.

"Okay..." She heard Cookie say from behind her.

"I'm not." She repeated to herself just so she could hear herself say it.

Beep went the washing machine. Moze jumped and pressed another button on it.

"Why don't we got pick flowers now?" Moze said as she walked out the door.

Cookie followed her. They went out to her backyard.

"Why don't we just cut you one so that you don't hurt yourself?" Moze said as she took out the plant cutters.

"Fine. I guess that's romantic." Cookie said as he settled for one rose.

"Here you go." Moze handed him the rose after cutting it. "It looks perfect." She smiled, excited for Lisa.

"Thanks. I better go though. I gotta be ready." Cookie said as he ran around the house and out the fence door.

Moze waved back. Lisa was lucky that she had someone that cared for her.

She sighed and decided to take a shower, not knowing what she'd be doing that day. She would probably be doing something with Ned again since Cookie was at a date with Lisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews please! I love 'em.

Disclaimer: Ned isn't mine. Moze isn't mine. Cookie isn't mine. Lisa isn't mine. Neither is the whole damn show.

----------------------------------------------

.:Chapter 4:.

---------------------------------------------

Moze had just finished showering and so she walked out of her bathroom after blow-drying her hair. She walked downstairs to find Ned watching TV in her living room.

She smiled and walked over to sit next to him.

"Ned." She said to him as she watched him face the TV. He was completely wrapped up in the basketball game going on.

"Ned!" She said louder as she brought his shoulders to face toward her.

He began fidgetting as he tried to look at the TV and Moze at the same time. "What?" He said pretending to be interested in what she was going to say.

"Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday, then raid my fridge, steal my coke, and watch basketball on my TV?" She said getting a sip of his beverage.

"Okay, technically, this is a pepsi. Give me that." He said as he grabbed the drink from her. "And they're up by 8." He said pointing to the TV.

"No way." She said, impressed.

She watched Ned as he became oblivous to everything around him but the TV. She was glad he was so into the game because he would've seen her staring at him.

Maybe Ned had been too embarassed to kiss her. After all, it is Ned. Maybe she needed to give him another chance.

"Jennifer?" Mrs. Moseley said as she came in. "Oh, hey Ned."

"Hey Auntie Em." Ned said. Mrs. Moseley always laughed when Ned calls her a fictional character from The Wizard Of Oz.

Mrs. Moseley turned back to Moze.

"Jen. We're supposed to go to your aunt's formal birthday dinner remember? Just me and you? You're supposed to where that dress."

"That was today?" Moze panicked.

"Of course. Maybe Ned could come." She winked as she walked into the kitchen.

Ned turned to look at Moze who had her puppy face.

"No way. I'm not wearing my tux." He shook his head.

"Please." She said in her cutest voice. "I have to wear a dress. And if you don't, I'm gonna tell everyone how you freaked out after watching Gremlins."

"Hey, That's not fair. You know that tiny scary creatures freak me out." He said expressively using his arms.

"Whatever, but you are coming to that party whether you like it or not." She said as she pulled onto his ear and walked towards her front door.

"Now go home and put your tux on." She said as Ned constantly cried, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" in a rapid sense. She pushed him out to the porch and shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ned quickly put his tux on and held onto the rose he took from Moze's backyard. He looked out his window to watch Moze run around her room looking for her other heel. His house, which was on the right side of Mozes, was a two-story house just like Mozes. Coincidentally, they had gotten the room whose windows faced each others. Ned opened his window and jumped onto the tree that connected his window to hers.

Clothes flew everywhere as Moze tried to find her lost shoe. Then she heard a loud thud coming from her window followed by a "Crap!". She smiled because she knew who it was. Who else could be climbing through her window?

She turned around to find Ned scrambling to get up off the floor. She laughed.

Ned stood up and brushed his tux his hand. The other hand he extended toward Moze.

"Why thank you?" She smiled as she took the rose from him and smelled it. Then she threw the rose onto her bed.

"Gosh Ned. Look at you. You're a mess. You didn't even button all the way up." She said as she beckoned for him to come towards her.

_She looks beautiful. _Ned thought to himself as she buttoned his polo and fixed his collar.

"Looking for this?" Mrs. Moseley said as she entered Moze's room.

"Yes! Thank's Mom." She said as she sat down on her bed to put on her high heel.

"Wow Ned. You look handsome." She said as Ned blushed.

"Mom!" Moze whined as she blushed a bit herself.

"Why thank you Mrs. Moseley. And thank you for inviting me to this occasion so that I may come and dine with you and your beautiful daughter." He winked at Moze which made her even blush more.

_Gosh Ned. _She thought, hoping Ned wouldn't notice that she was blushing.

"Let's go." She said standing up and grabbing onto Ned's arm which he extended out for her to hold onto as they walked to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I was watching like all the Ned's Declassified episodes that they played today in a row, which was like 6 episodes. And I saw the Gross Biology Disection thingy. And I remembered how cute this episode was because Moze and Suzie were fighting for Ned's attention. Cute right?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this?

------------------------------------------------

.:Chapter 5:.

-----------------------------------------------

The Dining Garden was the perfect restaurant for dining. It was very elegant and very romantic, though at the same time, it didn't have to be totally formal so that people could come there on dates. Even couples around Ned and Moze's age would plan dates there. Plus, there was a perfect garden outside that was simply beautiful, especially with all the decorated lights and fountains. Plus, the food was not that bad for that kind of restaurant, or so Moze thought. It tasted very...uh, delightful? The salad tasted horrible though. I mean seriously, how can you make a salad taste bad? It's just vegetables with some form of sauce. Maybe the sauce was expired or something. Then she thought about having to wear Ned's shirt over her swimsuit. What was wrong with her? She felt like she couldn't think straight.

_At least Ned is enjoying it..._Moze thought as she watched Ned continue on the conversation with his relatives. All of her relatives loved Ned. She didn't know why but it just seemed natural that way.

She watched Ned say something funny that made her relatives laugh. Her mind brought her to the only thing that occupied her mind. That kiss.

_Will I ever get it?_

She smiled as Ned elbowed her. She wasn't sure what Ned had said, but he probably said something to embarass her. Too bad she wasn't listening. It's like she was sitting at the table, but her mind wasn't at the table at all. It was probably in the garden somewhere. Maybe she should go find it.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom."

She said quietly as she got up and threw her napkin carefully on the table. She walked towards the bathroom but turned towards the garden instead.

It was a little bit windy outside but it was perfect for clearing minds. The garden was just a small backyard-like area of ground behind the restuarant. There was a fountain in the middle that was surronded by lots of beautiful flowers. There were about 3 or 4 trees somewhere and lots of grass everywhere. Four benches were spread out equally surrounding the fountain. A metal fence surrounded the whole area.

She walked over one of the benches and sat down. She removed her heels and brought her knees up to her chin.

Maybe Ned didn't like her. After all, this wasn't some show where some guy secretly loved his best friend and she loved him back. This was life. Even if she loved him, there was no gaurantee that he'd love her back. She'd probably ended up getting hurt.

She hugged her knees, feeling very distressed. It's so hardfor her to not be able to tell him her problem.

She sat up straight and let her bare feet touch the grass. Her back was towards the entrance to the garden while she faced the fountain.

He was here.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, extremely confident that he was behind her.

"Well, I knew you didn't go into that bathroom because I watched you and I knew something was wrong. So, I went out here and found you. The guy said that they'd have to close the garden because the sprinklers would turn on soon. But I thought I'd wait for the sprinklers to water on you."

She could feel him smiling as he walked towards her.

"Very funny." She said as he sat down next to her.

He wrapped one arm around her as she scooted in towards him. He sighed as her body leaned on his.

"So...What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." Moze replied unconfidently which made Ned unconvinced.

"Come on, Moze. This is your best friend you are talking to here. Something's up. I think that it's either a)some portion of your food tasted weird, b)you are confused about something and you can't think straight, or c)you're still uncomfortable in wearing a bikini."

Yup, he was her best friend all right. He always knew how to take care of her. He knew what bothered her and what she needed and she loved him for it.

"It's D actually. All of the above." Moze said hoping that he wouldn't stress her about the whole B thing coz she didn't really know what to say.

"Okay. First things first...What tasted horrible?"

"The salad. It tasted...ugly. I don't know, it was weird." Moze said as she tried to explain herself.

"Really? I thought it tasted fine, but the salad dressing was kinda off." He replied.

"Exactly."

"Hmm. So next is B." Ned said as Moze stiffened. "Obviously, you can't think straight so I'll just have to ask you sometime later." He said continuing.

Moze relaxed a bit more.

"So the swimsuit..."

"I know what you're gonna say Ned Bibgy. You are going to tell me that I shouldn't worry about what others think. And that it only matters what I think of myself and if I am fine with whoever I am." She said rolling her eyes. He smiled as he turned his face toward hers. Then he looked straight into her eyes.

"Well, yeah. But not only was I going to tell you that you shouldn't worry about what others think because you don't have to. You're beautiful Moze. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable in anything you wear, especially if it is just to go swimming." His face was now only inches away from hers.

_Is he going to kiss me? _She thought as she stared into his eyes.

_Come on, Ned. What could go wrong, right? _He said trying to convince himself.

Then as if the universe was against them. The sprinklers turned on.

"Holy..."

"Ah!" Moze screamed not allowing Ned to finish his statement.

They both stood up and ran inside. Moze was still barefoot as she held onto her high heels.

It must've been a funny for her relatives to see Ned and her dripping wet in the restaurant. Moze's mom even had to ask for towels as they left the restaurant hurryingly while Ned and Moze laughed the whole ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Yay. Infinite apologies for not updating. I have excuses, I promise. I'd also like to thank FromHereToEternity for your last review. For some reason, it just gave me a push.

So I've decided to finish this story before I actually update my other fic 'Life Is Amazing With You On The Ride'. I don't know what I was thinking. I really should finish a fic before I start one. But no worries, I'm sorry for that. I promise I WILL update that one as soon as this one is finished. But, if a large number of you would rather have me finish the other one. Just kindly say so. I'd be happy to oblige.

Disclaimed should be unneccessary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moze walked back and forth across her room. She was confused. The only person she could talk to about this was herself. She stopped in front of her balcony door. It wasn't a big balcony, but their (her and Ned's) family built one for her after they figured out that Ned was large enough to climb the nearby tree and carelessly jump into Moze's window. He hadn't done this many times, because it was really dangerous. Plus, Ned used to be scrawny, and for some reason, he was the one who usually went to her room. Now, he can just get on the tree and somewhat get onto her unlarge balcony without any risk whatsoever in getting hurt.

She looked out past her balcony into an unoccupied room. _He's at the grocery store_, she knew because she could see that the place where he usually has his keys, which was on the second shelf of his bookcase, was not vacant. Instead of his keys, there was the list of grocery supplies that he left behind. _Typical._She thought. _He always leaves it behind. _

She sighed as she grabbed her hoodie, climbed out of her balcony, and reached for the keys she had in her pockey. When the parents realized that providing accessibility to their children's bedrooms, they decided to install locks into Moze's balcony door and Ned's window. She fumbled with her keys not realizing that Ned's car pulled up a few seconds ago.

Ned walked into his room and looked around his room. _Where did I put that grocery list?_ He said as he searched his 'unmade' bed. As he tore threw his pillows, he heard a loud thud behind him.

"Ow." She said as Ned continued his search, still not turning around knowingly full well who it was. Of course, it couldn't have been anyone else. Moze rubbed her head to ease the pain.

"Second-shelf." She said as she got up and walked over to stand right next to Ned who was trying to put the pillows back on his bed.

"Oh right." He said as he grabbed the piece of paper and followed Moze out the door.

They sat in the car as Ned drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the music. Moze watched tree by tree pass by as she thought of absolutely nothing, which is probably impossible because thinking of nothing would already be thinking of something. Rewind. Moze watched tree by tree pass by as she let her mind wander through each branch of each tree. She began to think about what she had tried to avoid thinking about.

_What would happen if I did like Ned and we get together, then break up?_ This typical question complexed itself into her mind. It was hard not to think about what would happen if things had not worked out. Would they still be together even if they didn't want to?

"Your parents still fighting?" He said starting a serious conversation.

Moze looked down. "Sometimes." She said quietly.

He looked into the eyes which held its own simple book of complexity that could only be read by him.

She looked away before he read her eyes, still pondering. She wouldn't let her read his mind. Not this time.


	7. Authors Note

Ok. This next chapter is really short, but I just wanted to post it because I want everyone to know that I now have the time and actual effort to continue what I started. The real story to this "unfinished" chapter is that I recently purchased a new laptop a few weeks ago and I have used the "pre-installed" Microsoft Office about 25 times already, which means my trial is over. And since I am already consuming the time that I have right now, I might as well post a chapter up. I am currently using "WordPad" which I am so not sure that will accept this as soon as I save it, but we'll give it a go.

--Go Green!


	8. Chapter 7

Yay. Summer Break. So glad it came. Now I can continue this without having to think about other…..stuff. X) haha. Honestly guys, I don't really remember where my train of thought was going with this story so I'm just gonna go with whatever my fingers type. Nevertheless, I am ready to go on with the story. I don't own Ned nor Moze but I thought I'd bring in a new character just for my sake. I need to liven things up a bit. Glad to be back.

Disclaimer: NEDISnotMINE!

--

It's been a week since the night of the restaurant incident. Moze tried not to think about her puzzlement as hard as she could. She just shrugged it off because she knew she couldn't fix it by herself. There was no point in it. It was just a thing. The kind of thing that was just whatever. Ugh.

She got up and opened the nearest window.

"Ned! I'm bored!" She yelled.

After less than a minute, a reply came.

"What do you want **me** do to about it?" She heard him say.

"I don't know…..**fix it!**" She said back.

She smirked at herself as she heard a loud grunt coming from the boy next door. Taking her five minutes to get ready, she walked down the stairs and opened the door finding a smiling Ned holding up the keys to his parents car.

"Wanna go to the diner?" He says.

The diner was a place where most of the kids from school hung out after school. They, including Cookie, loved to go there mostly because it was next to the beach. And since, they lived close to the bay, the beach was a frequently visited area.

"Ok," Moze replied as she grabbed the keys from him.

"So how are your parents?" Ned asks Moze as they get out of the car.

"They're fine. I guess. They're not really fighting a lot because they say they're too busy with work to deal." She answers as he opens the door to the diner. She then subconsciously turns to find somewhere to sit as Ned orders. She spots a booth and slowly walks over to it. As she reaches the table and grabs hold of a seat, she accidentally bumps into a tall boy. Very cute tall boy if she might add.

"Oops, I'm sorry." The skater boy smiles eyeing her handle on the chair. "Were you going to sit here?"

"Yeah. I kinda was." She replies back with a smile.

"Well," said the dark-haired boy, "we might have to share it then." He says grabbing the same chair she was holding.

"Eh-hem," came a voice from behind skater boy. "Excuse me but I'd like to sit down."

"Ned," she complained as if she couldn't believe he was disrupting them. She hinted for him to leave them.

"What?" He exclaimed knowing full well what she was trying to tell him, but acted as if he didn't.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi-fives for friends who have Microsoft Word

Hi-fives for friends who have Microsoft Word. Hi-five to whoever invented Microsoft Word. You know what, Hi-five to Bill Gates. Just because he's totally cool.

Disclaimer: Whine Whine Brood Whine. Ned's Declassified is not mine.

--

Moze sat at the diner watching skaterboy, whose name she found out was Bryan, talk about how he first got to riding a skateboard. She just smiled as she watched his cute little face grin about something he seemed so passionate about. She was obviously oblivious to an eye-rolling Ned who was bored out of his mind sitting next to her.

"I think your little brother is getting bored."

Moze felt like someone had burst her bubble of concentration.

"What?" She said with a helplessly confused look on her face.

"I said your brother looks really bored." He stated twice.

Moze had a sudden realization that Ned was sitting right next to her reading the ingredients for ketchup, head leaning on the wall.

"Oh, he's fine." She said not keeping her eyes off Bryan.

Ned, who had suddenly realized that he actually had the ability to speak, heard what Bryan had said.

"Hey! I am NOT her little brother!" He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ned! Shut up please."

"No! I wanna go home."

"I'll take you home after! Just chill for like 5 more minutes." Moze said as she turned to Bryan who seemed either too cool about their banter or just really good at smiling.

"I think we have to go now." Moze said as Ned made an attempt to make sure everyone knew he wanted to leave by groaning. "Bye." She said pulling Ned out of the booth and out the door.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ned asked Moze on the way home.

"Like what?" She says as they arrive at their driveway.

"Like that," He says before they get out of the car.

He brings his face closer to her and carefully studies her face while she sits still.

"It's weird." He says as if its his conclusion then gets out of the car.

Moze does the same thing and they both continue on to their own habitats. Moze walks towards her porch unaware of Ned who stopped walking to watch her.

"Keys." She hears Ned say as she throws them behind her trusting that Ned would catch them since he always did.

She saw Ned smile as she closed the door


End file.
